


Killing me softly with his song

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: The Sound of Music [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabian était entré dans le bar un peu par hasard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing me softly with his song

**Author's Note:**

> Fortement inspiré par la chanson "Killing me softly with his song" de Roberta Flack.

Fabian était entré dans le bar un peu par hasard. Il avait passé une mauvaise journée et avait besoin de se changer les idées ; un verre ou deux devraient faire l'affaire. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans l'établissement et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. 

En apparence, c'était un bar de quartier tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique : un comptoir, quelques tables qui semblaient avoir été disposées à la va-vite, une lumière tamisée et beaucoup trop de fumée de cigarette. La différence avec les bars qu'il fréquentait parfois, c'était la petite estrade au fond de la salle. Elle était vide quand Fabian était rentré et il n'y avait pas fait attention plus que ça. 

Mais après une vingtaine de minute, il remarqua un jeune homme s'asseoir sur le tabouret qui trônait sur la petite scène, une guitare sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas l'air pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ; quoiqu'il devait probablement être majeur s'il pouvait jouer dans un bar. 

Quand le garçon avait commencé à chanter doucement, Fabian avait été surpris ; il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un adolescent à l'allure punk interprète une chanson aussi mélancolique, presque du blues. Il ne reconnaissait pas la chanson mais elle lui semblait étrangement familière. 

Et il comprit. Il comprit en quoi elle était familière. Les mots, les émotions, tout de cette chanson exprimait ce qu'il ressentait. La chanson du mystérieux jeune homme résonnait en lui. C'était sa vie, ses pensées les plus intimes. Comment l'adolescent était possible d'exprimer ainsi ce que lui, Fabian ressentait, pensait, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais là, au milieu de ce bar, il se sentait comme mis à nu. 

Fabian se sentait mal, fiévreux, nauséeux, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le jeune musicien, d'écouter le moindre des mots qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Il espérait simultanément que l'adolescent allait cesser sa chanson, cesser de dévoiler au monde les pensées les plus intimes, les plus secrètes de Fabian – celles que même son jumeau ignorait – et dans le même temps, priait pour que la chanson ne se termine jamais, que la voix incroyablement rauque et pourtant douce du chanteur ne se taise jamais. Les mots, les notes, que brodait la chanson atténuait ses peines, ses douleurs ; il oubliait tout. Non, il n'oubliait pas ; il se souvenait de tout, mais c'était sans importance, plus rien de tout ça ne comptait. Il ne souffrait plus. Tant que la chanson continuerait, il ne souffrirait plus. Était-il possible que ce jeune homme qui semblait si bien le comprendre ait des pouvoirs magiques ? Sa chanson était-elle une sorte de formule, de remède magique qui apaisait les peines et les douleurs ? Était-ce possible ? 

Le jeune chanteur leva les yeux de sa guitare et regarda dans sa direction ; c'était comme si Fabian était transparent, absorbé par sa chanson, le jeune homme ne le voyait pas, semblait coupé du monde extérieur. Fabian ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce mystérieux adolescent. Qui était-il ? Qu'avait-il vécu pour exprimer aussi bien la mélancolie, le désespoir ? Et ses yeux... Ses yeux emplis de douleur. Personne ne devrait jamais avoir un tel regard, et certainement pas quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. 

Fabian sentait les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper. C'était trop. C'était insupportable. Cette chanson allait le tuer ; le regard désespéré du jeune homme allait le tuer. Doucement, douloureusement. Lentement les mots, les notes, qui coulaient désormais dans ses veines allaient remonter jusqu'à son cœur et le stopper. 

Puis la chanson se stoppa et Fabian pu respirer à nouveau ; toujours difficilement, mais il ne se sentait plus sur le point de mourir. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient réussi  glisser le long de ses joues et regarda le jeune chanteur sourire légèrement à son auditoire avant de quitter la scène. Fabian se leva sans réfléchir et se dirigea, dans un état second vers l'adolescent. Il devait en savoir plus. 


End file.
